


Dirty Minds

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Mickey the Idiot was right all along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, not making any money from this

'I never used to have such a dirty mind,' Gwen giggled, in the aftermath of yet another of Owen's off-colour medical-school jokes.

'Nor me,' said Tosh. 'Not til I worked here.'

'Snap,' said Ianto, reaching across for the last piece of pizza.

'I would say "Jack's rubbed off on us," but - ' Gwen's voice cracked with mirth. Tosh's composure broke down, and Ianto snorted, undignifiedly.

Jack put his head in his hands.

'Oh God. I never thought I'd say these words, but Mickey the Idiot was right.'

'Was he?'

'Turns out I _am_ the captain of the Innuendo Squad.'


End file.
